


Holding You Till The End

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Quedan menos de tres meses para que Unine se disuelva. Menos de tres meses para que los miembros tengan que regresar a sus propias compañías, dejarse los unos a los otros. ¿Qué piensa MingMing sobre esto?
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 1





	Holding You Till The End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding You Till The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471042) by [Sebongie_Carrot179](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebongie_Carrot179/pseuds/Sebongie_Carrot179). 



> Thanks to Sebongie_Carrot179 for letting me translate this story! <3

Quedan tres meses. No, menos de tres meses. MingMing navegó por Weibo y vio que los fans escribían palabras de consuelo para él y los otros miembros. Se dio cuenta de lo tristes que estaban los fans debido a su cercana disolución. Ha estado solo en su dormitorio durante unos días. Los otros miembros están demasiado ocupados con sus actividades en solitario o están en sus casas. Se suponía que Zhenning vendría hoy después de terminar su entrevista y una sesión de fotos.

Al estar solo, de alguna manera se siente abandonado pero bien. De todos modos sabe que él se volverá solitario una vez que Unine se disuelva. Honestamente, MingMing ha estado llorando estos días. Definitivamente extrañará a sus miembros, extrañará estar con ellos y reírse de cualquier cosa. Echará de menos llorar con ellos cuando lo necesita. La verdad es que MingMing fue bienvenido en este grupo, fue amado y apreciado por todos los miembros, nunca se había sentido así antes. Al no poder debutar en Seventeen, debutar en BLK pero disolverse, todo fue un desastre antes, pero Unine hizo que sus heridas sanaran lenta pero completamente con el tiempo.

Dicho esto, su relación se volvió profunda principalmente con Zhenning. Primero se volvieron cercanos durante QCYN cuando estuvieron en el mismo equipo para la presentación de Turn Up. Era tarde cuando Zhenning todavía tenía problemas con la coreografía. Pero con paciencia y tiempo, MingMing le enseñó. Después de esa presentación, se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo en otra ocasión. Trabajaron juntos. Yendo hasta el debut y el presentarse juntos en el escenario. Las cosas cambiaron de amigos a mejores amigos a novios en poco tiempo.

Al estar en una relación con MingMing, Zhenning se mantuvo cauteloso con las cosas que hacían sentir cómodo al otro, lo que le gustaba o lo que le daba felicidad teniendo en cuenta que MingMing era bastante sensible después de haber pasado por tanto. Llegó a casa antes de lo que esperaba MingMing. Para sorpresa de Zhenning, MingMing no estaba en la cocina o en el sofá, que es donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no tienen ninguna actividad. El único otro lugar donde puede estar es su habitación.

Y la suposición de Zhenning era correcta. Entró en la habitación de MingMing. Vio al chico sentado en la mesa al lado de la cama con la cabeza gacha. Mientras trataba de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación, vio la mano izquierda de MingMing cepillando su cabello hacia atrás, luciendo estresado.

―¿MingMing? ―el chico miró hacia atrás.

―Hey~ ¿estás aquí?

―Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa bebé?

―¿Hm? ¿Qué? Estoy bien ―Zhenning inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. ―Parece que algo va mal.

―En serio cariño, no es nada. Probablemente solo estoy pensando demasiado en nuestra cercana separación. Ya sabes... las cosas serán difíciles ese día. Estará lleno de tristeza y lágrimas por todas partes ―MingMing trató de hablar poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

―Ahh... lo entiendo. Pero sabes que no deberías estar triste ahora, ¿verdad? Hanhan nos dijo que no lo estuviéramos. No es el final. Todos tendremos un mejor comienzo en algo nuevo. Además, todos nosotros seguiremos en contacto ―dice Zhenning con una voz reconfortante.

―Lo sé, pero aún así. Va a ser difícil para mí porque realmente me encariñé con todos ustedes.

―Sé que lo hiciste, bebé. Realmente nos amas mucho a todos. Verás, a medida que pase el tiempo estarás mejor. Te acostumbrarás a todo. Todo quedará atrás. Eres fuerte, yo sé que puedes hacer esto ―dice Zhenning amablemente mientras intenta extender su mano para tomar la cara de MingMing, donde las lágrimas ruedan―. Estás llorando... no lo hagas, por favor ―MingMing solo podía pensar en cómo sus lágrimas afectarían a Zhenning pronto. Sollozó, conteniendo las lágrimas restantes. Miró a todas partes excepto a Zhenning―. ¿Estás molesto conmigo o algo así? ¿Quieres llorar más?

―No, no es nada de eso. Zhenning, tú... sabes cuánto te amo, ¿verdad? ―Zhenning asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo hago.

―Pero después de todo lo que pasamos juntos los nueve de nosotros, nos estamos separando...

―MingMing no es- ―trató de decir Zhenning, pero MingMing lo detuvo.

―Sé que no es así, sé que era nuestro destino. Tenía que ser así. Nos metimos en esto por nuestra cuenta, pero Zhenning, no quiero que sea así...

En ese punto, sintió que todo se estaba rompiendo para Zhenning. Ver a su novio así lo rompió.

Sabía que podría ser más feliz en el futuro una vez que debutara en BG Project, pero ¿qué pasa con MingMing? ¿En qué tipo de situación se encontrará? Todos estos pensamientos llegaron a él apresuradamente. Solo podía sentir lágrimas calientes brotando de sus ojos. Cuando MingMing se asustó, preguntó: ―No me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? ―Zhenning se sorprendió.

Pero respiró hondo y respondió rápidamente: ―Incluso si me ofrecieran ocho vidas más, no te dejaría. Puedes confiar en mí.

MingMing sabía que las palabras de Zhenning eran ciertas. Lo decía en serio. Han pasado solo 16-17 meses desde que se conocieron. Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se enamoraron. Pero para MingMing, fue maravilloso enamorarse de Zhenning. Para él, es como la paleta de colores del amanecer, cálida y hogareña. Para él, son como mariposas alrededor de flores de aster. Él y Zhenning eran como lilas azules y magentas. Una relación llena de felicidad y pasión. Luego de las peleas su fe es más profunda el uno para el otro. Por eso Zhenning los compara a "Freesias", una pareja con confianza entre ellos. Hubo momentos como el invierno donde corría el viento frío y ellos no se hablaban. Solo el viento pasaba junto a ellos y sus alientos fríos

―Ven aquí ―dice Zhenning mientras guía a MingMing para que se siente frente a él. Abrazó por la espalda al hombre más joven―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te abracé así.

―Probablemente porque has estado demasiado ocupado con tus actividades últimamente. Está bien, me gusta esto ahora ―a decir verdad, Zhenning se sintió mal por un momento sabiendo que estos son algunos de los últimos días en los que se quedará en la misma casa que MingMing y, sin embargo, no puede darle suficiente tiempo. Zhenning se acurrucó más cerca del cuello de MingMing.

―No te preocupes tanto. Solo... quédate así. A mí también me gusta como estamos ahora. Mantén todas las preocupaciones alejadas ahora. Todo estará bien, estoy aquí para ti ―dijo Zhenning en voz baja mientras levantaba la cabeza del cuello del otro para mirarlo. MingMing lo miró de vuelta e hizo contacto visual permaneciendo así por un tiempo.

MingMing cambió su postura y se volvió hacia Zhenning para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de éste último. Miró a Zhenning correctamente, leyendo su rostro de arriba abajo por alguna razón que solo él entendía. Zhenning no hizo nada más que borrar las lágrimas que se secaban en el rostro de MingMing con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra mano sostenía al más joven suavemente en sus brazos.

―Confío mucho en ti Shenshen, ¿lo sabes? ―Zhenning se rió entre dientes por un momento.

―Si mi bebé dice que lo hace, ¿qué hay para no creerlo? ―MingMing soltó una pequeña risa.

―¿Podemos simplemente hablar de cosas normales en lugar de ser tan emocionales ahora? Mis ojos duele un poco por llorar.

―Sé que has estado llorando mucho. No dije nada a propósito y te dejé llorar. Eso puede ser reconfortante para ti. A veces las personas necesitan liberar sus emociones y relajarse en lugar de recibir las palabras de los demás.

―Wow... Li Zhenning realmente me ama ―dice MingMing con timidez. Eso hizo reír al mayor.

―Oh, sí, Yao MingMing, de verdad lo hago. Pero ahora ambos deberíamos estar cómodos primero ―dice Zhenning mientras pone una manta sobre ambos, sin cambiar de postura. MingMing se mantiene feliz entonces. Estaba cerca de Zhenning, se sentía seguro.

Así fue durante todo el día. Hablaron, se rieron y también se quedaron dormidos. Es posible que Unine no esté ahí para siempre, pero no es fácil eliminar el vínculo y el amor que los chicos se tienen el uno al otro. Siempre estarán ahí el uno para el otro. Más importante aún, Zhenning siempre sostendrá a MingMing hasta el final.


End file.
